1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a merchandise display with interlocking panels, and more particularly, to a merchandise display that can be shipped easily and compactly in flat panels and then field assembled into a rigid display.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past merchandise displays were often assembled in a manufacturing facility and then shipped in an assembled state to a place of use, for example, a retail store. The display might include a base, and side walls with holes or openings therein for receiving hooks from which merchandise, such as packages of screws, bolts, candy, etc. might be hung. The merchandise is displayed to the consumer and can be easily removed from the hook by the consumer who wished to purchase the goods contained in the displayed packages. The handling and shipment of bulky assembled displays was difficult and costly.